Nepar (The Forgotten)
Nepar (ニパル, Niparu) is a Maraenytiolian in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the third saga and is introduced in the chapter "Haunting Memory". Overview Appearance Nepar is a Maraenytiolian. He is a huge being, well over forty feet tall. He appears bipedal, though it cannot be said for sure, as his form is very ambiguous; his entire body looks like smoke. He has two prominent arms (though there could be more) that are over thirty feet long each. His frame is skeletal and boney. His head is tall and spiky. Nepar's face is very hazy. Only the outlines of his face can be made out clearly, though Nepar's two eyes appear to be very dark and very large holes, taking up the majority of his face. He could have any number of legs, but they are not very useful. Nepar also has a pair of wings that go from the base of its skull, to halfway down its torso. Nepar is never seen on the ground in normal circumstances. He is always flying, and it does so in a slow, drifting manner. Personality The most immediately recognizable feature about Nepar is that he cannot talk. He makes almost no sounds whatsoever, and even his raspy breathing can be barely heard over the wind. Nepar is a Cooler soldier. He wears the chest harness like everyone else. However, he does not make contact with any of his fellow soldiers, preferring to be alone. He does not go out of his way to cause trouble or bloodshed unless ordered to (and he is only seen being ordered directly by Digranite's bodyguards). When he attacks, he drops any pretense of being calm, and viciously attacks his opponents. He does not do so in a wild, unthinking way; his technique is precise and ordered. Nepar is content to beat his enemies. Killing them is not always necessary for him to get satisfaction. History Nepar was found by Cooler sometime before being seen in The Forgotten. Because he was part of an extremely rare species, he was kept and tamed by Cooler personally; as well, he was kept as the tyrant's pet. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Nepar was originally spotted by Ledas as he traveled the barren plains. However, Ledas did not fight Nepar for several more chapters, until most of the elites on the planet had already been killed. At that time, Nepar was personally instructed by Sika and Sarpack to kill the boy, being that he was the most powerful remaining soldier on planet. He obliged and tracked down Ledas. The two dueled in the chapter "Echo Tango". The first fight went in Nepar's favor, and Ledas barely escaped with his life. The next day, after Ledas had healed, the two fought again. As Ledas was starting to lose again, he transformed into a and defeated Nepar by destroying the behemoth's wings. Nepar fell to the ground after his wings were destroyed and suffocated to death. Techniques * * * *Disintegration Beam Trivia *Nepar's name is based off of the fruit "pear". *Nepar is the only named character in The Forgotten who does not have any lines of dialogue. *Nepar's theme is Burning In The Skies. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Animal Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son